


how to be a panicked gay

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also inspired by a post i saw on instagram, fun drabble!, its been a while, lowkey a hair fetish but like not really, sorry if my writing is bad but yeah, wow i havent writen in a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Junhui grows out his hair and Wonwoo becomes a panicked gay





	how to be a panicked gay

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while  
> literally i haven't been on ao3 in so long that i have had a new laptop for over a year and havent logged on it until today  
> i've always wanted to come back but writing takes all the brain cells i have (which is like 5) and college and work has them already occupied (side note: college really does change you, i have become a hippie environmentalist that has a reusable straw and hoards her recyclables because my apartment doesnt recycle)  
> i do really want to try writing more because it is so fun. this literally took a month to finish because im a real dumb bitch, but once im done with work, i have 3 weeks before i go back to school, so hopefully i will get another work out then!  
> please enjoy my shitty writing and hopefully it is subpar  
> wen junhui really does own my whole heart

The first time is when Junhui was scribbling down notes, wrinkling his nose in frustration as his bangs hung in front of his eyes.

“Why don’t you cut it?” Wonwoo suggested, eyes lingering a second too long on Junhui’s face as Junhui shoved a hand through his hair.

Junhui frowned a little. “I want to grow it out again.”

Wonwoo said nothing and bit his lip. He didn’t know how he felt about long-haired Junhui. Wonwoo had just become friends with Junhui during their first year at their performing arts university. Junhui had hair brushing the tops of his shoulders before he cut it all off a week after meeting each other. Long hair suited Junhui, but so did short hair.

In Wonwoo’s opinion, anything suited Junhui.

It was only recently that Wonwoo had started to doubt his friendship towards Junhui. After being friends for three years and living as roommates for one, Wonwoo had spent a lot of time with Junhui. Wonwoo had found himself harboring R-rated feelings whenever he saw Junhui: lounging around the house in a pair of joggers or when he came home from dance practice, all sweaty and looking hot as hell.

Junhui’s hair was not that long yet. It was a bit shaggy, just barely curling around the nape of his neck and hanging below his eyes. It looked good.

Really fucking good.

Wonwoo gulped. “I’m going to take a nap,” he said abruptly and stood up to go hide in his room, thinking of naked grandmas and trying not to imagine running his hand through Junhui’s hair and tugging on the strands once it was between his legs.

Wonwoo slapped his face. Naked grandmas, not sexy Jun.

 

The second time is when Junhui visits the hair salon for a trim and style. It’s his first one since he decided to grow out his hair. He comes back to the apartment with his hair curled and layered. It was now the length of a short bob, the longest parts reaching the bottom of the back of his neck.

As soon as Junhui stepped through the door, Wonwoo knew he was fucked. “Looking good,” Wonwoo commented, trying not to let his extreme fondness of the hair freak Junhui out.

“Don’t get used to it,” Junhui laughed. Wonwoo closed his mouth and looked away, cheeks definitely turning a bright red. “I will never be able to recreate this look on my own.”

He turned to the mirror on the wall and tilted his head in different angles, trying to get a good look at shiny locks.

The next day, Junhui came home, complaining about the hole in his wallet. Wonwoo was confused until he saw Junhui in the bathroom, tongue sticking out as he delicately curled the ends of his hair.

Junhui looked up and pouted. “I can’t get the curl right. They be wonky as heck! Help?”

Wonwoo couldn’t say no, especially with the mega puppy eyes Junhui was giving him.

He sighed and walked over. “I’m probably going to fuck it up.”

“It’s okay,” Junhui replied. “Anything you do is great.”

Wonwoo could feel his cheeks flush as he clenched his jaw. He gently grabbed a piece of hair, making sure not to pull tight and brushed it out.

“Just clamp the thing on the end of my hair and curl it up,” Junhui explained, looking at Wonwoo’s perplexed face through the mirror. “It should be easier at your angle, but also don’t curl it too much. I just want the ends to be curly.”

Wonwoo gulped. All these instructions were giving him the nervous sweats.

He swallowed and did as Junhui said. Clamp and twist. But only a little twist because only the ends should be curly. After some butt clenching seconds, Junhui’s hair seemed to be thoroughly fried based on the steam coming off of the curling iron, Wonwoo released Junhui’s hair. It fell in a perfect wave at the base of his neck. Junhui tilted his head to get a good look.

“It’s perfect,” Junhui exclaimed, smiling like the sun was shining out of his butt. “Please do the rest of my hair?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile back. Junhui was radiating positivity and it was absolutely contagious. “Of course,” Wonwoo said, reaching for another strand. “Anything for you.”

 

The third time was a couple of months later, right after Junhui’s dance showcase. Junhui, Wonwoo, and a bunch of friends headed to a local Korean barbeque place where they ordered four more servings than needed and a whole lot of soju.

Wonwoo decided to take a break from drinking and settled in the seat in front of the grill, cooking the meat and placing it in the hungry drunks empty bowls. After throwing another order of brisket on the grill and stirring it around, he looked up at a happy Junhui in front of him. The Asian glow had definitely settled in as his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink that spread down his neck.

But what actually got Wonwoo’s attention was the black locks tied up in a messy bun. It seemed to have been thrown together only a couple minutes ago with a couple of strands sticking to the back of his sweaty neck.

And honestly, it was absolutely beautiful. Wonwoo couldn’t tear his eyes off of him, watching Junhui throw his head back in laughter and strands of hair flying with it. It was longer now, almost reaching his shoulders and Wonwoo would always have the urge to touch it.

It was creepy, according to Minghao, the fixation on Junhui’s hair. Mingaho, the ever so observant, only commented: I hope it doesn’t turn into some weird fetish.

“Ay,” Minghao barked suddenly. “Our meat is burning!”

Junhui turned his head, eyes happy and a little unfocused. “Wonu, not our meat,” he whined.

Wonwoo pressed his lips together and swallowed, turning his attention back onto the greasy meat. He was so fucked.

After they finished eating, a very drunk Junhui was on Wonwoo’s back as they entered their apartment.

“Did you know,” Junhui started. “That you give the best piggybacks?”

Wonwoo smiled. “I know, you tell me that every time you get drunk.”

“Oh, well, I just wanted you to know that.”

Wonwoo locked the door and bent down so Junhui could slide down onto his feet. Junhui was fucked up. He had drunk a few more shots past his limit. His hair hung a little over his face and he sniffed loudly.

“Ew,” he said. “I smell like meat.”

“Do you think you can take a shower without falling asleep?” Wonwoo asked, helping Junhui take off his jacket.

“Um, I don’t think so,” Junhui mumbled gripping Wonwoo’s arm for support. “Can you help?”

And that’s how Wonwoo ended up helping a very naked Junhui bathe from the outside of the tub. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before, but it was the first time since after Wonwoo realized his gay affection for the gangly drunk.

“Come on Junnie,” Wonwoo said, patting the side of the tub. “Turn around so I can wash your hair.”

Junhui was getting sleepy, having trouble keeping his eyes open. He let out a sigh as Wonwoo massaged shampoo into his hair and closed his eyes. Wonwoo was pretty sure Junhui was half asleep as he runs warm water through the soapy strands.

After Junhui was thoroughly cleaned of the meaty smell, dried with a fluffy towel, hair dried carefully by Wonwoo, and clothed in an oversized sweatshirt that was collectively both Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s, Wonwoo helped guide a sleepy Junhui to bed.

“Wait,” Junhui said, turning to grip Wonwoo’s arm. “Can I sleep in your bed?”

It was an old habit Junhui had, sleeping in other beds when drunk. He was always pretty clingy, and it got worse with people he was close with. It wasn’t the first time Junhui had requested this simple favor and Wonwoo never could say no.

“Okay,” Wonwoo said, patting Junhui’s head. “Go wait in bed. I’ll be there after I shower.”

“Kay,” Junhui said, yawning loudly and shuffled towards Wonwoo’s room.

Once Wonwoo was clean, he went to his room to see Junhui happily snoring away under his cover, hair spread out all over the pillow. God was he beautiful. Wonwoo’s heart thumped loudly as he gently pushed Junhui over so he could slip under the covers.

Wonwoo felt like a creeper as he watched Junhui rest, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath. Suddenly, Junhui’s eyes opened and he smiled.

“You’re back,” he said.

Wonwoo exhaled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Junhui blinked. “I have a secret,” he whispered. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course,” Wonwoo said. “I always keep your secrets.”

“Good,” Junhui said and he shuffled until his lips were centimeters away from Wonwoo’s ears. “I know you like my hair.”

Wonwoo’s heart rate literally stopped. “What?”

“Mingaho told me,” Junhui said like it was a simple fact. Wonwoo was now hoping that Junhui was drunk enough that he would forget this whole conversation existed. “But it’s okay,” Junhui said, playing with a strand of hair. “I like that you like my hair.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I like when you pay attention to me. It makes me feel good and I want you to pay attention to me all the time.”

“But I do,” Wonwoo protested, heart beating wildly. “We’re roommates and friends.”

“That’s different. I want you to only pay attention to me and also not only on my hair. I want you to pay attention to my face, my dancing, and also my body!”

Wonwoo’s face was burning bright red at this sudden confession. “I like you,” Junhui said. “I like you a lot, but it’s okay if you don’t. Just keep being my roommate.”

“It’s okay Junnie,” Wonwoo said, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He didn’t know how to react to this sudden confession and sucked in a breath. “I have a secret too.”

Junhui grumbled a little and pressed his nose in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “My secret is that I like you too.” Wonwoo could hear his heart thumping loudly in the silence of Junhui. He looked down to see Junhui’s eyes close and breath even.

Junhui had fallen asleep.

Fuck his life.

A little bit frustrated, he wrapped an arm around Junhui like a child holding a teddy bear and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of a kitten that wouldn’t stop swatting at his nose.

 

Junhui’s head was pounding. He groaned and turned over to stuff his head into his pillow so the blinding light wouldn’t kill him even more. He took a deep breath.

The musty scent of pine and manliness filled his lungs; smelled just like Wonwoo.

Wait.

Junhui slowly opened an eye.

Gray walls, navy bed sheets, walls devoid of pictures of Minghao and Fengjun. This was not his room. He slowly pushed himself up to find himself alone in the middle of Wonwoo’s bed, surrounded by the thick comforters Wonwoo was obsessed with.

What happened last night?

Junhui scooted to the end of the bed and dangled his feet off the edge. Memories of last night came surging through his brain. The piggyback, the bath, the begging to sleep in Wonwoo’s bed… the confession.

Junhui flushed and quickly covered his mouth with both hands to silence any squealing.

Oh, God. How was he going to face Wonwoo ever again?

Through the closed door, he could hear the hum of their oven vent as Wonwoo was making some breakfast. Junhui pulled his knees to his chest.

What even happened after he confessed his undying love for Wonwoo? Was he disgusted? Or was overcome with joy they made love the rest of the night?

Junhui tried so hard to remember, but nothing came to mind. It was all blank.

In the midst of his deep thought, Wonwoo knocked on the door. “Jun? I made coffee and some _haejangguk_. It’s ready whenever you are.”

Junhui only gave out a soft grunt. That seemed to please Wonwoo and he walked away.

Junhui sighed and placed a foot on the ground to stand up. Other than the pounding headache, his body seemed to be fine, which sadly meant, Junhui and Wonwoo did not make love the rest of the night.

Unless Wonwoo was a weak fucker, which Junhui highly doubted. Junhui flushed just thinking about having sex with Wonwoo as he padded into the kitchen, throwing up his hair with his favorite scrunchie.

“Is it too hot? You’re looking a little red. Should I turn on the AC more?” Wonwoo asked as he watched the other boy make his way into the kitchen. Junhui averted his gaze, missing Wonwoo staring a couple seconds too long at his bun.

That made Junhui flush even more. “No,” he mumbled. “I’m fine. Just want some soup.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo said and placed a steaming bowl of hangover soup in front of the boy.

Junhui silently thanked him and started taking small sips of the soup, willing Wonwoo’s watchful eyes to go away.

They didn’t though. Wonwoo took the seat across of Junhui and watched him drink his soup.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Wonwoo asked.

Junhui stopped mid-slurp. “Why?”

“Just curious,” he replied, playing with the edge of his hoodie sleeve.

“Um, I think I remember most things,” Junhui admitted, placing his spoon back into the bowl to fidget with his hair. “But things get hazy at towards the end of the night.”

“So, you remember my secret?”

Junhui cocked his head, loose strands spilling from his half-assed bun. “What?”

Wonwoo folded his arms and gazed at him across the table. “You told me your secret, so I told you my secret.”

“I-,” Junhui started to say but stopped.

Wonwoo suddenly got up from the chair and walked over to stand in front of him. He raised a hand to stroke a loose strand framing Junhui’s face.

Junhui blinked. If it was anyone else, Junhui would have been hella freaked out. But this was Wonwoo.

The guy he has been crushing on since the first time they met. The guy who always made sure his freezer was stocked with _haejangguk_ for those wild drinking nights. The guy who made sure Junhui got the room he wanted in the apartment. The guy who Junhui was pretty sure he was slightly in love with.

“I like your hair.”

Junhui blinked again, que the gif of the confused blinking white man. “What?”

“And I like you,” he breathed out. “You feel asleep before I could tell you.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you dumb fuck.”

Junhui was almost offended, but he was, indeed, a dumb fuck. He was always breathing that dumb bitch energy.

Junhui took a breath and then leaned up to finally kiss the man he was so fucking in to. Wonwoo almost grunted in surprise, but happily went along with it, making sure to pull out the scrunchie holding up Junhui’s hair so he could run his fingers through it.

Finally.

Wonwoo was the confident gay.

 

(It had been a couple of weeks and Junhui’s hair had been cut back to its usual length. Despite the lack of length, Wonwoo still took the liberty of running his hand through the thick locks any chance he had (and when it was socially acceptable).

It was his boyfriend after all.

And no Minghao, he did not have a hair fetish.)

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely more active on tumblr @minimumobsession


End file.
